


Juste une question, comme ça...

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d'une pause, au milieu du second film, Jonathan se retrouve seul avec Ardeth, et tente d'entamer une conversation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juste une question, comme ça...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viall).



> Rien à moi. Se déroule pendant le second film.

Horus s'éleva dans les airs. Jonathan le regarda faire, avec une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux, qui se posèrent ensuite sur le propriétaire du faucon. Lequel vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Izzy marmonnait dans sa barbe, comme d'habitude. Trop occupé à râler et à conduire le ballon pour s'occuper d'eux. Rick et Evy étaient encore occupés à se dire combien ils s'aimaient et combien Alex leur manquait.

Non pas qu'il ne manque pas à Jonathan. Il aimait beaucoup son neveu. Et il avait véritablement hâte de le retrouver. Mais quant à rencontrer de nouveau Imhotep… il était déjà un peu moins pressé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, actuellement, il avait un autre sujet en tête.

"Tu leur envoie beaucoup de messages, lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Ils ne pourraient pas nous suivre autrement, répondit Ardeth avec son adorable accent.  
\- Evidemment…"

Le Medjaï lui lança un regard un peu étonné.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Du tout, du tout ! Je me demandais juste… juste une question, comme ça… une simple question, appuya-t-il, secouant les mains, en voyant Ardeth froncer les sourcils. Tu les envoie à quelqu'un en particulier ?  
\- Aux chefs des douze tribus.  
\- Ah… les vieux… d'accord.  
\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
\- Mmh, non, non, rien."

Il y eût une pause.

"Je me disais juste… ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.  
\- En effet. J'étais très occupé.  
\- Je m'en doute, je m'en doute. Des gens ont voulu ressusciter Imhotep, c'est ton boulot de les en empêcher… enfin, d'essayer. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si pouvais me téléphoner de temps en temps. M'envoyer une carte, peut-être. Quoique, tu n'avais pas mon adresse. Et certainement pas le temps… bref."

Ardeth le regardait droit dans les yeux, attendant manifestement qu'il continue. Jonathan déglutit.

" Et euh mmh… ça se passe bien, avec les autres Medjaï ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Oh, comme ça, comme ça, juste une question comme ça. Tu as des amis proches ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oh. Quelqu'un en particulier ?"

Ardeth éclata soudainement de rire. Jonathan fit celui qui ne comprenait pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était juste une question, comme ça…  
\- En arrivant chez les O'Connell, j'ai cru voir une jeune femme…"

Jonathan ouvrit la bouche. La referma. L'ouvrit à nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- C'était juste une remarque, comme ça.  
\- C'est une très vieille amie, que…  
\- Ta vie t'appartient.  
\- Oui. Oui. Bien sûr."

Il y eût une pause. Puis Ardeth sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Jonathan se racla la gorge et commença brusquement à s'intéresser à son sceptre, qu'Izzy avait posé juste derrière lui, et qu'il pourrait facilement récupérer. Ce à quoi il décida de s'employer immédiatement. Ainsi qu'à changer de sujet. Rapidement.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
